Forum:Featured Article Nominations/Archive/June 2011
Nomination #1 The Adventures of Irving and Friends Support #As i said last time, this is a very funny and interesting story, and is one of the best fic series ever -All I remember is my thumb! 14:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) #Even though I have problems with Irving, this story is awesome! The writing is great and the jokes are funny. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #Like I said--VERY funny, VERY in character. PoptartPlus (talk) 21:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) #Super original #This is a very fantastic series, with an excellent plot. And it really makes you wonder if perhaps Irving had ALWAYS been there, rather than first appearing in the Canon episode "Hide and Seek". P&I4EVAH! (talk) 17:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment #Let's try this AGAIN. Unless there's some stupid rule against this #Too bad, this was about to be the featured article. But someone posted that comment above. Nomination #2 DNA Duplicate Rampagers of Danville Support #The story is interesting and not overused on this site. The grammar and spelling is very accurate and the fanon characters are cool. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #This is a very interesting story with a very interesting plot. Also, TDR had put in very hard work to write this story. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comment 1. This isn't just because you feel ignored, TD, your story realy is this great. :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) 2. Thx I hope this wins i've worked hard on it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 21:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) # Honestly, i don't think it's that good. Not the best grammer and spelling, and the lack of spacing makes it a huge wall of text. I will not oppose it, becuase these aren't good reasons. # Oh really i checked for spelling errors and I dont think there were any and what do you mean by lack of spacing- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 17:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Well, grammar and spelling should go for a recheck, and I suspect you need to get acquaintedwith commas,And spacing refers to the amount of spacebetween lines in paragraphs. Nothing against you, you're cool. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 17:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Thx (you're cool too) i'll recheck and the spacing i felt was the best way to separate paragraphs- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 17:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Nomination #3 The Musical Episode Support 1. AWESOME I LOVE IT!!!!!!! I love musicals and it combines all great things about it! Celebrate it! I urge you to support this one! 21:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comment Nomination #4 The Last Summer Support 1.I Love this story because this is very dramatic and horry. I love this story so i support this story Sandra wright Cake is sometimes food 09:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Opposed Comment 1.Oh my god this is very FANTASTIC STORY! Im cried that part when candace cries that mindy kisses jeremy this is VERY DRAMATIC! Veronica jones 2.I think i'll vote this story it's very funny,dramatic and thriller.:ೋღMarionೋღ #This is a very interesting story; however, being the grammar-nazi I am, there are a bunch of grammar mistakes. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC)